


A Dream, for the Space of a Single Evening

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: In the Grey of the Morning [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, vampire!Integra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A small peaceful moment in Alucard and Integra's journey.





	A Dream, for the Space of a Single Evening

~ A Dream, for the Space of a Single Evening ~

It is more conspicuous for them to travel as two little girls than as a man and his daughter or even as a girl and her dog. They are certainly eye-catching, the two of them. They could almost be twins - twins who are each other's opposite reflection: one fair with dark hair, the other dark with fair hair; one dressed in black with accents of red, the other in white with accents of blue.

They walk through a twilit town, linked hands swinging between them, gazes roaming - one wondrous, one wary. Occasionally they pause and glance at one another. Alucard is quick to smile whenever he catches Integra looking at him. While it would be too conspicuous for him to take this particular form too often, he can at least give her a dream for one evening of having a friend her own age.

~end~


End file.
